


This Is A Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Uncertainty, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mycroft is a man married to his work. Finding himself over busy, he seeks someone else to marry his work with him, but finds nobody fit for the job....
until a chance encounter leads him to more than he anticipated.
(Reader character is depicted as having Aspergers, a form of Autism. The story will be written primarily from this character's perspective. Reader discretion is advised.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asperger's is a disability that should not be taken lightly. I, the writer, struggle with this condition. I write from experience, something which differs for everyone who has the condition. My personal experience may differ from yours, please understand if my expression of the disorder does not match your personal experience. For those of who do not have the condition, I hope that my writing will help give you an insight into the mind of people like myself.

Brow furrowed, Mycroft examined the small print he had jotted into his planner. The minuscule subsection for today was nowhere near big enough to fit his plans into it. Unable to figure out if it said 6 o'clock or 8 o'clock, he tossed the book aside and grumbled. The offending book struck the wall and exploded into a cloud of papers. This only made Mycroft more exasperated, especially since the sound then meant the door swung open and a head was stuck inside.

"Everything well, Mr Holmes?" the intruder asked, concernedly.  
"Quite alright, _thank you_." his reply was polite, but sharp. He was not in the mood for people. We was never in the mood for people.  
"Forgive me, Sir. But have you considered a PA?" the man continued, eyeing the scattered papers intently.  
"What on _earth_ would I need a PA for?"  
"To remember these things for you, sir." he gestured at the papers.  
"People are incredibly unreliable." Mycroft replied flatly. "Goodbye, Mr Jones."  
and with that, he closed the door on the man, and returned to his desk without another word.

It was some weeks before Mycroft thought of this conversation again. He was far more tired, far more stressed now than he had been back then. He had taken to remembering his appointments himself, but this had backfired terribly. For it was in Mycroft's mind that things such as meeting times and places were far too trivial to be remembered, unless they were particularly important meetings. Which most of them are, but when everything is so important, nothing really is important enough to be remembered above all else. He paced now, back and forth across his expansive office, deep in thought.  
Perhaps a PA was not such a bad idea. There was always an advantage to having an assistant, no matter how small. With his job as time consuming as it is, it would be helpful to share the burden somewhat. However, he would have to find someone reliable, who would not have other things to occupy their time - such as children, friends, a romantic relationship, etc. They would have to follow his every order to the letter, and never reveal his private affairs.  
Yes, he concluded, a PA would help him vastly.  
Unfortunately, he had no friend, nor family member, who may occupy the position. He could seek out a member of the public, but that would be far too troublesome.

He decided to sit on the matter, for the time being.


End file.
